This invention pertains to compositions and methods for detecting, preventing, and treating African Hemorrhagic Fever (AHF). More specifically, the invention pertains to detecting, preventing, and treating infection by the viral agent that causes African Hemorrhagic Fever with the use of antigenic or inhibitory peptides.
Viruses
Many different viruses cause disease in humans and other animals. Viral infections are responsible for many epidemics, including influenza, herpes, and AIDS. Efforts to prevent or cure viral diseases have been hampered by the unusual structures and functions of viruses, which are quite unlike those of other infectious agents such as bacteria, fungi, and protozoa.
A virus consists essentially of a nucleic acid genome surrounded by a lipid-protein envelope. A virus multiplies by invading a host cell and causing the cell to synthesize and package viral components under the control of the viral nucleic acid. Viruses frequently mimic normal cellular mechanisms, making it difficult to synthesize drugs that are selectively toxic to viruses.
The viral envelope, formed from proteins and glycoproteins, is critical to the successful entry of a virus into a host cell. A common pattern exists in the attachment or adsorption of viral particles onto host cell membranes for several xe2x80x9cfamiliesxe2x80x9d of viruses, including the filoviruses, paramyxoviruses, influenza viruses, and retroviruses. An xe2x80x9cattachmentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creceptor-bindingxe2x80x9d viral glycoprotein binds to a specific receptor on the host cell surface. Following attachment of the virus, fusion of the target cell membrane with the viral envelope is promoted by a viral fusion glycoprotein, which probably penetrates the host cell at a particular site and then contracts, drawing the two entities closer together. Following fusion, the contents of the virus merge with the cytoplasm of the cell, and the viral nucleic acid then redirects the cell machinery to effect its own multiplication.
The viral invasion mechanism can potentially be disrupted at any of several points to prevent the virus from gaining access to the inside of a cell. One such means is to block the receptor sites of the viral fusion glycoprotein, or otherwise to prevent the viral fusion glycoprotein or its receptor site from carrying out the attachment or fusion. Such blocking has been achieved for paramyxoviruses with oligopeptides mimicking the binding function of a paramyxovirus viral fusion peptide. See C. Richardson et al., xe2x80x9cSpecific Inhibition of Paramyxovirus and Myxovirus Replication by Oligopeptides with Amino Acid Sequences similar to Those at the N-Termini of the F1 or HA2 Viral Polypeptides,xe2x80x9d Virology vol. 105, pp. 205-222 (1980).
Peptides containing the sequence Phe-X-Gly (or analogs) are known to inhibit HIV-1. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,779; and W. Gallaher et al., xe2x80x9cMembrane Interactions of Human Immunodeficiency Virus,xe2x80x9d pp. 113-142 in R. Aloia et al. (eds.), Membrane Interactions of HIV (1992); the latter of which also discusses the structure of the HIV-1 gp41 TM protein.
C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cA Synthetic Peptide Inhibitor of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Replication: Correlation Between Solution Structure and Viral Inhibition,xe2x80x9d Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 89, pp. 10537-10541 (1992); and C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cA Synthetic Peptide from HIV-1 gp41 is a Potent Inhibitor of Virus-Mediated Cell-Cell Fusion,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 9, pp. 1051-1053 (1993) described peptide analogues of the HIV-1 fusion peptide that also inhibit HIV-1. These peptide analogs interfere with the normal function of the fusion protein, thereby preventing fusion and subsequent infection of the cell by the virus. See also C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cThe Inhibitory Activity of an HIV Type 1 Peptide Correlates with Its Ability to Interact with a Leucine Zipper Structure,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 11, pp. 323-325 (1995); and C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cPeptides Corresponding to a Predictive xcex1-Helical Domain of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 gp41 Are Potent Inhibitors of Virus Infection,xe2x80x9d Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 91, pp. 9770-9774 (1994).
S. Jiang et al., xe2x80x9cHIV-1 Inhibition by a Peptide,xe2x80x9d Nature, vol. 365, p. 113 (1993), reported inhibition of HIV-1 with a peptide corresponding to a different portion of the gp41 glycoprotein.
R. Owens et al., xe2x80x9cOligopeptide Inhibitors of HIV-Induced Syncytium Formation,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 6, pp. 1289-1296 (1990) describes the antiviral activity of an analog of the HIV fusion peptide.
While such results are promising, it is typically not possible to extrapolate treatment for one type of virus to other unrelated types: each family of viruses is typically characterized by unique glycoproteins, which may vary within families, or even among variants within a viral xe2x80x9cgenus.xe2x80x9d It is most uncommon to find structural homologues between unrelated or distantly related viral groups, such that an inhibitory compound for one group will also be effective for the other. The variability in envelope structure, type of nucleic acid genome, the arrangement of nucleic acid, and the mechanisms for replicating and packaging the genome are all factors making the treatment of viral disease unpredictable. This variability explains the fact that there are no broad spectrum antiviral agents that might be comparable to broad spectrum antibacterial agents. When considering possible therapeutic regimens, each group of viruses, and even viruses within the same virus family, must be considered separately.
I. A. Wilson, xe2x80x9cStructure of the Haemagglutinin Membrane Glycoprotein of Influenza Virus at 3 xc3x85 Resolution,xe2x80x9d Nature, vol. 289, pp. 366-373 (1981) first described the x-ray structure of a viral transmembrane protein, namely that of influenza virus, including the relative positions of the fusion peptide and a helical core structure that organized the glycoprotein complex on the surface of the viral particle.
P. Chambers, xe2x80x9cHeptad Repeat Sequences are Located Adjacent to Hydrophobic Regions in Several Types of Virus Fusion Glycoproteins,xe2x80x9d J. Gen. Virology, vol. 71, pp. 3075-3080 (1990) noted an amphipathic helical motif in the paramyxoviruses, such as measles virus.
E. Delwart et al., xe2x80x9cRetroviral Envelope Glycoproteins Contain a xe2x80x98Leucine Zipperxe2x80x99-like Repeat,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 6, pp. 703-706 (1990) discussed the structures of several retroviral glycoproteins.
J. Cao, xe2x80x9cChanges in the Cytopathic Effects of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 Associated with a Single Amino Acid Alteration in the Ectodomain of the gp41 Transmembrane Glycoprotein,xe2x80x9d J. Virology, vol. 68, pp. 4662-4668 (1994), reported that site-directed mutagenesis of one amino acid in the gp41 transmembrane protein of HIV-1 substantially reduced cytopathicity of the virus by reducing fusion activity.
S. Blacklow, xe2x80x9cA Trimeric Subdomain of the Simian Immunodeficiency Virus Envelope Glycoprotein,xe2x80x9d Biochemistry, vol. 34, pp. 14955-14962 (1995) confirmed the trimeric structure of the HIV glycoprotein complex, and the participation of antiparallel amphipathic helices in the formation of those trimers.
D. Lambert, xe2x80x9cPeptides from Conserved Regions of Paramyxovirus fusion (F) Proteins are Potent Inhibitors of Viral Fusion,xe2x80x9d Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 93, pp. 2186-2191 (1996) disclosed peptide analogues of putative antiparallel amphipathic helices in paramyxovirus fusion proteins inhibited those viruses.
African Hemorrhagic Fever
African Hemorrhagic Fever (xe2x80x9cAHFxe2x80x9d) is a viral disease of great concern to the human population. Relatively little is known about the agents that cause AHF. The AHF viruses belong to the Filovirus family, which to date are known to include only Ebola virus and Marburg virus. The Filoviridae family of viruses is characterized by the presence of a single-stranded RNA molecule and RNA transcriptase in the virion.
Human AHF infections have presumably resulted either directly from human contact with the natural reservoir of the agent in the wild, or indirectly from human contact with other primates who have acquired it from the natural reservoir. To date AHF outbreaks have been relatively rare, involving one to at most a few hundred humans, but in recent years the frequency of such outbreaks has increased. Primates, including humans, appear to be accidental, dead-end hosts for the virus, with further infections being limited to those in close contact with infected individuals. However mortality in humans is high, ranging from 25-90% (depending on the strain), typically 50-80%. Filoviruses are investigated only in Biosafety Level 4 facilities.
The natural reservoir of Filoviruses remains unknown, despite intensive searches by scientists from the Centers for Disease Control, the United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases, and the World Health Organization. Given the severity of the disease in humans, and the fact that the natural reservoir of the disease remains unknown, Filoviruses are regarded as extremely dangerous agents with enormous latent potential to cause human morbidity and mortality. xe2x80x9cA hot virus from the rain forest lives within a twenty-four-hour plane flight from every city on earth.xe2x80x9d R. Preston, The Hot Zone, pp. 11-12 (1994).
To date, no attempts to control or cure the disease in infected individuals have been shown to be successful. In the most recent outbreak in Kikwit, Zaire, some patients infected during the later stages of the epidemic were treated with immune serum taken from convalescing patients who were infected during earlier stages of the epidemic. The patients treated with immune serum survived. The serum treatment possibly had beneficial effects, although the protocols used for these treatments and the lack of controls made scientific evaluation of the results nearly impossiblexe2x80x94for example, it is possible that the virulence of the pathogen became attenuated during later stages of the epidemic, and that administration of the serum was superfluous. Other investigators reported that neutralizing antibodies could not be found in the serum of convalescing patients. Even if the administration of immune serum is found to be beneficial, any major outbreak of AHF would soon overwhelm the limited supply of immune serum.
Scientists from the Virological Center of Institute of Microbiology of the Russian Ministry of Defense recently immunized horses with dead Ebola Zaire virus, and then challenged the horses with live Ebola Zaire virus. The horses were then bled to produce an antiserum whose effectiveness is currently being evaluated as an Ebola treatment. Similar antiserum experiments are underway in other laboratories using goats, sheep, pigs, and monkeys.
Filoviruses appear to infect cells by the attachment-fusion process described above. Gene 4 of Ebola or Marburg codes for the viral envelope glycoprotein. The sequences of the envelope glycoproteins, determined from Ebola and Marburg virus isolates obtained in 1976 and 1982, respectively, have been described by A. Sanchez et at., xe2x80x9cSequence Analysis of the Ebola Virus Genome: Organization, Genetic Elements, and Comparison with the Genome of Marburg Virus,xe2x80x9d Virus Research, vol. 29, pp. 215-240 (1993); and C. Will et al., xe2x80x9cMarburg Virus Gene 4 Encodes the Virion Membrane Protein, a Type I Transmembrane Glycoprotein,xe2x80x9d J. Virol., vol. 67, pp. 1203-1210 (1993). The envelope glycoprotein is apparently unique, and shows no significant homology over an extended sequence with that of any other known protein. The glycoprotein contains 666-681 amino acids, and can be aligned among various viral isolates with a limited number of gaps. A limited level of sequence similarity with an immunosuppressive retroviral transmembrane protein sequence has been described, over a 26 amino acid region in the carboxy-terminal one-third of the protein that is relatively conserved among the Ebola and Marburg viruses. V. Volchkov et al., xe2x80x9cThe Envelope Glycoprotein of Ebola Virus contains an Immunosuppressive-like Domain Similar to Oncogenic Retroviruses,xe2x80x9d FEBS Lett., vol. 305, pp. 181-184 (1992). Twelve of the twenty-six positions (46%) are identical in the Ebola virus and in avian sarcoma viruses. In the remaining carboxy-terminal one-third, of about 152 positions only 27 are identical (17.7%), even after introducing 7 gaps of 1-11 amino acids in either sequence. V. Volchkov et al. hypothesized that the conserved region might be explained by recombination between different viral RNA""s. Other than raising the question of whether the identified 26 amino acid region might have an immunosuppressive role, the published work has attributed no structural or functional significance to any part of the AHF glycoprotein sequence outside the presumed membrane-spanning domain, a domain that is highly similar for many type I membrane glycoproteins.
Even though the primary amino acid sequence of the AHF glycoprotein has been known for several years, there has been no previous success in using that information to produce inhibitory compounds effective against filoviral infections.
Unexpected Structural Similarity to Retroviral Proteins
It has been unexpectedly discovered that there is a substantial degree of structural similarity (although not sequence similarity) between the carboxy-terminal one-third of Filovirus glycoprotein and the transmembrane proteins of the very distantly related retroviruses, especially those of avian sarcoma viruses. The high degree of structural similarity implies functional homology as well. The discovery of this functional homology has led to the unexpected discovery of a number of compounds that are useful in the diagnosis and treatment of AHF infections. AHF infections may be inhibited with low concentrations of peptides of low toxicity. For example, analogs of a portion of the natural fusion glycoprotein of a Filovirus may be used to inhibit the normal fusion process of the virus in vivo, thus preventing or limiting infection.
The discovery of structural homology with retroviral glycoproteins could not be accomplished by the use of standard protein analysis software, as the limited amino acid identities are insufficient. Rather, the discovery of homology only resulted from a detailed analysis of the secondary structure of the glycoprotein. The discovery of structural homology with only limited sequence homology implies that the ancestors of filoviruses and retroviruses diverged long ago.
Comparing the overall sequences of the glycoproteins of Marburg and Ebola viruses, it was found that of the 666-681 amino acids, the first 180-200 are relatively constant, the next 300-350 are quite variable, and the last 180 or so amino acids are relatively constant. This third (relatively constant) region is that which has been found to be homologous to the transmembrane protein of retroviruses.
Because the corresponding peptide regions of the retrovirus HIV-1 have been found to include sites of antibody recognition, as well as sequences that may be used as potent inhibitors of replication, discovery of the structural homology has led to the discovery of a number of reagents that are clinically useful in detecting and treating AHF.
Despite the fact that only minimal sequence similarity exists, a high degree of structural similarity was found between the carboxy-terminal one-third of Filovirus glycoprotein and the transmembrane proteins of avian sarcoma viruses. This structural similarity extended to regions having little or no sequence identity. This analysis revealed for the first time that the Filovirus and Retrovirus transmembrane regions are members of a superfamily of functional protein homologs that are found in a number of virus families, and that are responsible for effecting entry of viruses into host cells.
A structural alignment highlighted several sequence motifs homologous to motifs in HIV-1 that have previously been reported to play specific functional roles in HIV biology, or in the response to HIV infection. Several structural and functional regions of Filovirus GP have now been identified as being useful in the detection, prevention, and inhibition of AHF.
The structure of the Filovirus glycoprotein (xe2x80x9cGPxe2x80x9d) was determined by methods generally similar to those used in W. Gallaher et al., xe2x80x9cA General Model for the Transmembrane Proteins of HIV and other Retroviruses,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 5, pp. 431-440 (1989); and W. Gallaher et al., xe2x80x9cA General Model for the Surface Glycoproteins of HIV and other Retroviruses,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 11, pp. 191-202 (1995). Briefly, probable structures were evaluated by different publicly available protein analysis software packages. Areas where the structures generated by the different programs were similar were found on inspection to have structures with at least partial similarity to those of Rous sarcoma virus (xe2x80x9cRSVxe2x80x9d) transmembrane (xe2x80x9cTMxe2x80x9d) protein. xe2x80x9cManualxe2x80x9d comparison of the remaining regions of the glycoprotein revealed a strong likelihood that the structure of the entire carboxy-terminal one-third was homologous to that of the RSV TM protein.
The results of the structural analysis are depicted in the accompanying figure showing models for the carboxy-terminal 181 amino acids of Ebola GP, and Rous sarcoma virus TM. Note that the two structures appear to be nearly identical, despite the differences in sequence.
At 152-155 amino acids before membrane insertion, there is a polybasic region in both viruses that in RSV serves as the site for cleaving the precursor into the surface and TM glycoproteins of the amino-terminal sequence. Because no similar cleavage of Ebola GP has been reported, and because this polybasic site is displaced in the Marburg virus 62 amino acids toward the amino terminus, the functional significance of this similarity with the RSV TM glycoprotein is unknown.
Within 8-9 amino acids, in both Ebola GP and in Rous sarcoma virus TM there is a 37-46 amino acid region bounded by cysteines, a region that presumably forms a disulfide-defined loop structure. At the center of this region is a sequence of 14-16 uncharged and hydrophobic amino acids that appear in the same relative position as the homologous sequences in fusion peptides that have experimentally been found to be critical for viral entry and cell fusion in other retroviruses, including HIV. The Marburg virus contains within this region the canonical Paramyxovirus fusion tripeptide FFG, conservatively substituted with YFG in Ebola, and with FLG in HIV. See C. Richardson et al., xe2x80x9cSpecific Inhibition of Paramyxovirus and Myxovirus Replication by Oligopeptides with Amino Acid Sequences similar to Those at the N-Termini of the F1 or HA2 Viral Polypeptides,xe2x80x9d Virology vol. 105, pp. 205-222 (1980); and W. Gallaher, xe2x80x9cDetection of a Fusion Peptide Sequence in the Transmembrane Protein of Human Immunodeficiency Virus,xe2x80x9d Cell, vol. 50, pp. 327-328 (1987). It has previously been shown that small peptides containing this tripeptide sequence or homologs are capable of inhibiting the fusion process of the AIDS virus, thus providing a useful form of therapy and prophylaxis for individuals exposed to retroviral infections, particularly HIV-1. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,779. Similarly, this tripeptide sequence and its homologs will inhibit the fusion process of filoviruses, thus providing a useful form of therapy and prophylaxis for individuals exposed to filoviral infections. Further, a high degree of identity between the Ebola and Marburg subfamilies occurs in this hydrophobic loop region. A. Sanchez et al., xe2x80x9cSequence Analysis of the Ebola Virus Genome: Organization, Genetic Elements, and Comparison with the Genome of Marburg Virus,xe2x80x9d Virus Research, vol. 29, pp. 215-240 (1993). The context of this fusion domain, defining a sharp turn equidistant between the cysteine (C) residues forming a disulfide loop, is reminiscent, within the Retrovirus family, of the context in which the fusion domain of avian sarcoma/leukosis virus is placed. The fusion motif itself, rich in proline (P) and glycine (G) residues, is similar to that of the Togaviruses, whose natural reservoir is in birds. The natural reservoir of Filoviruses has not yet been found. The avian-like character of the context and sequence of the fusion peptide region suggests that the natural reservoir of this virus family might be asymptomatic infection of birds, with only accidental infection of primates and man.
Next, beginning just prior to the second cysteine, and proceeding for 42 amino acids, there is in both Ebola virus and RSV a region with a high propensity to form an amphipathic helix similar to that found in every Retrovirus that has thus far been examined:
See W. Gallaher et al., xe2x80x9cA General Model for the Transmembrane Proteins of HIV and other Retroviruses,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 5, pp. 431-440(1989). Homology of this region of Ebola GP with Retroviral TM proteins is reinforced by the finding that 17 of 42 amino acids are identical between Ebola and RSV throughout this region, including a site for N-linked glycosylation 7 amino acids after this second cysteine. Mutations in HIV-1 gp41 in the homologous region have inhibited infectivity and fusion potential in HIV. J. Cao et al., xe2x80x9cEffects of Amino Acid Changes in the Extracellular Domain of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type I gp41 Envelope Glycoprotein,xe2x80x9d J. Virology, vol. 67, pp. 2747-2755 (1993).
Within 7-8 amino acids beyond this helical region are a pair of vicinal cysteines separated by 6 amino acids, a region that is homologous to the most conserved motif in the Retrovirus family of glycoproteins. In HIV-1 this region forms a disulfide loop structure that defines a highly conserved antigenic site. This loop region will also be antigenic in filoviruses.
Overlying the latter third of the amphipathic helix and the two vicinal cysteines is a peptide having immunosuppressive properties, a region that is 46% identical between Ebola and RSV. This potentially immunosuppressive region defines a center of identity between Ebola and Marburg subfamilies of 81%. See A. Sanchez et al., xe2x80x9cSequence Analysis of the Ebola Virus Genome: Organization, Genetic Elements, and Comparison with the Genome of Marburg Virus,xe2x80x9d Virus Research, vol. 29, pp. 215-240 (1993).
Within 2-9 residues beyond the vicinal cysteines is a second N-linked glycosylation site that is conserved throughout the Retrovirus family (even if not always utilized), and that is shared by Ebola and Marburg viruses. This glycosylation site lies either prior to or within a second region with a high charge density and a high potential to form an amphipathic helix. Of the 41 amino acids lying between the cysteines and the membrane insertion region of Ebola GP, there are 9 identical amino acids between Ebola and RSV; and 17 are identical between Ebola and Marburg viruses. The identical amino acids are centered in the region of highest helical potential, with 9 of 24 positions identical between Ebola and RSV, and 10 of 24 between Ebola and Marburg.
Beyond this region toward the carboxy-terminus, the remainder of the sequence diverges between Ebola and RSV, except for the membrane-spanning domain, a domain that is highly similar for many type I membrane glycoproteins. RSV contains 11 additional amino acids prior to the membrane insertion domain, and 25 additional amino acids in the cytoplasmic tail. Even within the Retrovirus family there is a great deal of variation in the size and sequence of these regions following the vicinal cysteines, prior to and following the membrane-spanning hydrophobic region, such that diversity between Ebola and RSV in this region does not detract from the overall similarity observed.
This unexpected identification of regions with structural similarities for the first time permits alignment of sequences where homology would otherwise not be apparent. Localization of the second highly-charged helical region of Ebola GP permits its alignment with a region of similar character within the much larger region between the vicinal cysteines and membrane insertion domain in HIV-1 gp41. Based on the prior identification of this similarly highly charged region of HIV-1, a peptide analogue named DP-178 has been found to inhibit HIV infection and fusion at very low dosages. See C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cA Synthetic Peptide from HIV-1 gp41 is a Potent Inhibitor of Virus-Mediated Cell-Cell Fusion,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 9, pp. 1051-1053 (1993); see also C. Wild et al., xe2x80x9cA Synthetic Peptide Inhibitor of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Replication: Correlation Between Solution Structure and Viral Inhibition,xe2x80x9d Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 89, pp. 10537-10541 (1992); and W. Gallaher et al., xe2x80x9cA General Model for the Transmembrane Proteins of HIV and other Retroviruses,xe2x80x9d AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses, vol. 5, pp. 431-440 (1989).
Table 1 shows the alignment of RSV, Ebola, and Marburg with the 36 amino acids of DP-178. Although identities are limited, 5 with RSV, 6 with Marburg, and only 3 with Ebola, the identification of structural similarity implies that a peptide analogue to either charged helical region of Ebola and Marburg will have significant antiviral activity.
Novel Treatments and Diagnostics
The discovery of these structural homologies for the first time allows the design of peptides useful in the treatment and diagnosis of filovirus infections. Among these peptides are five preferred sequences from the carboxy-terminal portion of Filovirus glycoprotein, or their homologs. The five sequences follow:
First is the cleavage sequence, RRTRR (SEQ. ID NO. 1). Second is the fusion peptide sequence, GAAIGLAWIPYFGPAAEGIY (SEQ. ID NO. 2). Third is the amphipathic helix essential for infection, DGLICGLRQLANETTQALQLFLRATTELRTFSILNRKAIDFLLQRWG (SEQ. ID NO. 3). Fourth is the apical disulfide loop, CHILGPDCC (SEQ. ID NO. 4). Fifth is the charged helical region essential for infectivity, HDWTKNITDKIDQIIHDFVDKTLPDQGDNDNWWTGWRG (SEQ. ID NO. 5).
Other sequences of amino acids that will be useful for these purposes include the following sequence from the amino-terminal region of the Ebola glycoprotein: CRYVHKVSGTGPCAGDFAFHKEGAFFLYDRLASTVIYRGTTF (SEQ. ID NO. 6), and the following two similar sequences that are believed to represent a direct repeat of a motif within the central region of the Ebola glycoprotein (homology shown):
Homologous sequences for Marburg are NFSTLSAPLQTTNDNTQS (SEQ. ID NO. 47) and SKKGPATTAPNTTNEHFTSPPTP (SEQ. ID NO. 48).
Each of SEQ. ID NO""s 1-8 above are taken from Ebola virus, Zaire strain. These sequences are readily alignable with the corresponding sequences from Marburg virus and other Filovirus strains.
Included within the scope of the present invention are discrete changes to the natural sequences that may inactivate pathogenesis without abolishing infectivity, and that, if introduced into the virus itself by techniques known to those practiced in the art of molecular biology, would result in a vaccine strain of the virus or its glycoprotein. Specific examples known to produce such inactivation are small deletions or insertions just prior to or after a functional sequence, or replacement of a single rare amino acid, such as tryptophane, with another amino acid, such as replacing FLLQRWG (SEQ. ID NO. 15) with FLLQRMG (SEQ. ID NO. 16) in the amphipathic helix region; or the replacement of an amino acid having little or no side chain such as glycine or alanine with an amino acid having more bulk, such as changing FLLQRWG (SEQ. ID NO. 15) to FLLQRWV (SEQ. ID NO. 17); or a combination of such substitutions, for example changing FLLQRWG (SEQ. ID NO. 15) to FLLQRMV (SEQ. ID NO. 18).
Mindful that these sequences were derived from 1976 and 1982 isolates of these Filoviruses, and also that viruses undergo mutagenic changes in sequence with time, amino acid substitutions, deletions, and insertions may be made at any position shown to be subject to natural variation. Likewise, new variants of Filoviruses may be discovered that are alignable with these sequences by standard computer methods known to those practiced in the art of protein analysis. This invention is intended to include sequences that are structural or functional homologues of those specified herein, as trivial alterations in response to natural variation of the Filovirus family over the period normally covered by a Patent. Furthermore, persons of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that, in general, amino acid substitutions of the following types may be made without substantially affecting the activity of a peptide: an acidic amino acid may be substituted for another acidic amino acid; a basic amino acid may be substituted for another basic amino acid; a hydrophobic amino acid may be substituted for another hydrophobic amino acid; and a hydrophilic amino acid may be substituted for another hydrophilic amino acid. Such variations in the sequence of the peptides are also considered to be within the scope of this invention.
Each of these peptides may be used, in whole or in part, to achieve optimal activity. Each may be bordered by additional amino acids, either from the natural viral sequence, or by other amino acids as may be found useful, for example, to stabilize their native conformation, to increase activity, or to improve the pharmacologic properties of the active region.
An xe2x80x9cinhibitory amountxe2x80x9d of a peptide is defined as an amount effective to elicit antiviral antibody or antiviral lymphocytes in an animal or human inoculated with the peptide, sufficient to substantially inhibit or neutralize Filovirus; or to directly inhibit the infectivity or cytopathogenicity of a Filovirus, so as to reduce or eliminate the pathological manifestations of Filovirus-induced disease.
Antibodies or lymphocytes elicited by inoculation can also be used by those practiced in the immunological arts to detect and type filoviruses.
As used throughout the specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9cinhibitxe2x80x9d with respect to the activity of the therapeutic peptides is to be understood as meaning inhibition both in a prophylactic sense, i.e., prevention of the initial transmission of the virus to an individual; as well as in the sense of preventing an infection from becoming established or ameliorating its effects once the virus has been introduced into the body. Reference to an xe2x80x9cAHF virusxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass any filovirus associated with fever, hemorrhage, or other signs and symptoms in humans as defined by the Centers for Disease Control. Throughout the specification and claims, the abbreviation xe2x80x9cAHFxe2x80x9d will be used to interchangeably indicate infection by any member of the Filoviridae family of viruses that is infectious to humans.